Welcome to Virtelia !
Welcome to Virtelia ! 'is the fifty seventh case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the first case of Virtelia. It takes place in in Neonwood Neonwood, appearing as the first case in the district. Plot The player is greeted by Chief of Police Lance Godfrey. He introduces you to all the members of the Virtelia Police Department, Junior Officer Kauli Bell, Profiler Lisa Kaufmann, Lab Chief Lucas Lyon, Weapons Expert Ramon Vargas, Detective Samson Kingsley, Coroner Shawna Fey and Tech Expert Tonya Vale. Chief Godfrey wants Samson to show you around in Neonwood Neonwood, the party district of Virtelia. As they are walking around the city, they see a dead body outside a club and decide to investigate. That dead person turned out to be barmaid Marissa Bradford, strangled. They send the body to Shawna and discover that the killer is physically fit. During the first chapter, the Player and Samson suspect 3 people for the murder of Marissa Bradford : Barkeeper Paul Harris, Barmaid Lily Thompson and DJ Patrick Finn. They also discover that the killer drinks cocktails. At the end of the fist chapter, Kauli says that she saw someone running very fast through Neon Avenue with a shoe in hand that looked very similar to the one the victim wore. In the second chapter, the Player and Samson suspected 2 more people for the murder of Marissa Bradford : Prostitute Violet Lynn (who invited the victim to a private meeting) and stripper Anne Westley (who was also the victim's girlfriend). They also discovered that Paul wanted to fire Marissa because she did her job horribly and that Lily was annoyed by Marissa because she 'stalked' her. Samson and the Player also discovered that the killer smokes weed. At the end fo the second chapter, chief Godfrey tells the Player and Samson that two of the suspects are fighting at Neon Avenue. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and Samson discovered that the killer wears blue clothing and is female. With that information, they had enough information to arrest Marrisa's killer. The killer turned out to be stripper '''Anne Westley. She confessed to the crime and said that she killed Marissa because she was to clingy and was going to reveal Anne's secrets. Anne broke up with Marrisa because she would not leave her alone and was way to clingy. Marissa told Anne that if she would not be in a relationship anymore, she would expose Anne's illegal secrets to the police. Because Anne didn't love Marrisa anymore AND didn't want her to expose her secrets, she decided to kill her. Anne was then arrested and sentenced to 40 years in prison. In the AI, the Player and Samson help Paul Harris and Violet Lynn with things they lost and need to get back. They finished both of the tasks and got rewards form both of them (Paul: 5000 Coins, Violet: Stripper Clothing). The Player and Samson also talked with Anne again. They ask her about the secrets Marissa was going to reveal. She says that she has been making deals with a person she calls The Trapper, a person who sells illegal drugs to their client. If that client can not provide the money in time, The Trapper will set a explosive trap for them to make them pay for not paying for the drugs. Anne also says that The Trapper is often seen doing deals at Neon Avenue. The Player and Samson decide to go investigate Neon Avenue again. There, they found a bag of illegal drugs with Lily Thompson's fingerprints on them. Lily is then arrested for owning and usage of illegal drugs. The next day, Chief Godfrey informs the Player and Kauli that a dead body was spotted at a student party. Summary Victim * Marissa Bradford '''(Found strangled outside a club) Murder Weapon * '''Blue Rope Killer * Anne Westley Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect drinks cocktails. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect drinks cocktails. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect drinks cocktails. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect drinks cocktails. *This suspect smokes weed. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears blue. Killer's Profile * The killer is physically fit. * The killer drinks cocktails. * The killer smokes weed. * The killer wears blue. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Club Exterior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoe, Locked Phone; Victim Identified: Marrisa Bradford) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is physically fit) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Paul Harris) * Examine Shoe. (Result: Colorful Substance) * Analyze Colorful Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks cocktails) * Confront Paul Harris about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Club Interior) * Investigate Club Interior. (Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Photo) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Timetable; New Suspect: Lily Thompson) * Question Lily Thomspon if she knew the victim. * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of the Victim) * Examine Photo of the Victim. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Patrick Finn) * Ask Patrick Finn about the photo * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Neon Avenue. (Result: Torn Note, Trash Can, Victim's other Shoe) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Invitation Note) * Analyze Invitation Note. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Violet Lynn) * Ask Violet about the murder. (Result: Violet is physically fit, Violet drinks cocktails) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: 1$ Bill) * Examine 1$ Bill. (Result: Threatening Note; Talk to Paul Harris Again) * Ask Paul Harris why he fired the victim. (Result: Paul drinks cocktails) * Examine Victim's other Shoe. (Result: Green Flakes) * Analyze Green Flakes (12:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes weed; New Crime Scene: Stage) * Investigate Stage. (Clues: Bra, Phone) * Analyze Bra. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Anne Westley) * Question Anne Westley why her bra was inside the club. (Result: Anne is physically fit, Anne drinks cocktails) * Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Lily Thomspon again) * Give Lily Thompson her phone back. (Result: Lily is physically fit, Lily drinks cocktails) * Go to Chapter 3 ! (1 Star) Chapter 3 A Game of Cat and Mouse (1/6) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Neonwood Category:Cases in Virtelia